thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Devani Flake
I was walking outside along the street early in the morning before anyone else was up, and since it's district 8; which is a busy district and up early, it's pretty early if no one else is awake. it's two days until the reaping. I'm so nervous. I rub my prick finger up and down my jeans then shake it off. at that moment I begin to see the sun peek up followed by my mother's voice calling me inside. I run around a maze of grey buildings. some with windows which have curtains but not many have windows and not many have curtains to pair with them. "Devani!" yells my mother. I sprint to my boxy house and see her on the small stoop. I'm 15 this will be my 5th year at the reaping and my little brother, Axel, is going next year. I have three brother 1 younger 2 older. Roman and Chanler are older and I also have one stuck-up bossy sister named Fox. My brother Chanler died two years ago in the hunger games. we all miss him a lot, ecspecially my sister and little brother. my dad's not home a lot he deliver's clothes to the capitol. sometimes I see him late at night or really early in the morning. I stop in front of my mom a small blanket rest around her, she's dressed in her uniform. she is tall and blonde like me but is going grey. she has pale green eyes and a slightly crooked mouth. her fingers are small and long for sewing. and she has dark circles around her eyes. "Did you bother going to the market?" she asked dropping her hands at her hips. "sorry" I squeal shrugging. she rolls her eyes and pushes me in. Everyone is running around the house. it is small there are two bedrooms. the boys share one with one twin bed and a double. there's a book shelf with craft supplies and money on it, some pictures and a bench with a few books and clothes in it. in the corner is an old side table with a TV. the girls share the other one there is one twin and one double bed, there's a vanity with clothes and bottles of perfume in it and a chair. there is also a dresser filled with books, chalk, and craft supplies just like the boys' we have a small rectangular window above the dresser across from the door way. then there's another room for cooking and storing food. there is a small four person table with dead daisies in a jar on it an oven and a closet for food. on the other half of the room is a sewing machine and a love seat against the wall, next to the front door. on a shelf across from the sofa is a TV. in a 4 ft x 4ft hall area there is a bathroom with a closet a toilet, a bathtub, and a small sink, above that is a medicine cabinet. there are no doors but we have curtains in the door ways. most of the décor we made ourselves. like our blankets, table clothes, wash clothes, rugs, pillows, cushions. sorry guys, i'll write more tomorrow tell me what you think. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds